Many video games are shooter games, where the player controls a gun or other projectile weapon, and the object of the game includes targeted shooting. In a first person shooter game, the game shows the action from the visual perspective of the character being controlled by the player. In a third person shooter game, the player character is shown at a distance.
Many shooter games have evolved to be played online, against known or unknown players over the Internet. These games have become very competitive, and there is always the desire to be better, and to gain any competitive edge possible.
Many game controllers may be modified to be “rapid fire” controllers. As the name suggests, the modification permits a significant increase in the rate of firing of the weapon, which may of course provide a significant advantage in game play.
While stock controllers provided with such game consoles such as Playstation 3 (PS3) or Xbox™ do not have rapid fire capability, numerous off-the-shelf modifications are commercially available to convert the stock controller into a rapid fire controller. The modification typically involves a hardware upgrade which involves disassembly and reassembly of the controller with replacement of controller chips.
There remains a need in the art for a controller which has rapid fire capability, but with user controllable parameters that can optimize the controller for various games and scenarios, preferably in a user-friendly and intuitive control scheme.